Spirit Saga
by Xshadow462
Summary: Remember Reality and Back? Same storyline, changed everything else. For thoes of you who think its self insertion, piss off. PG-13 for anything that may happen in the future.


Hey! Its me Xshadow! Haven't written anything in FOREVER! R&R please!

Chapter one: ACK SPIRIT BOMBS!

SLAM! Tup, tup, tup

Raven closed the door behind and walked up to the clearing where he should meet Xanei. _It isn't like him to ask me to meet him somewhere like this_. She walked pondering whatever it is he wanted to show her. The clearing was somewhere in the middle of the nearby woods. Only Raven and Xanei knew about it. Even though they were the only ones, they could never be sure when anyone find it. She made her way to the clearing. "What's up Neko?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Would you stop CALLING ME THAT!" He shouted. Xanei stood in the middle of the clearing, in his usual red hoodie and baggie jeans. He also had short-seeming brown hair ending with a small pony-tail. He also had 6 very strange lines leading from each side of his nose, looking like he had cat whiskers. "Just because I have these things on my face doesn't mean I am a neko."

"Well whatever." Raven smirked. "What is it you wanted to show me?" Xanei reached into his pocket and pulled out his sling-shot. "So what? It's your sling-shot. You've had it since you were 9." Xanei raised a finger to speak but suddenly he heard giggling coming from the bushes. Xanei spun around. "Who's there?" Meanwhile, about 10 feet away in the woods rested Yuske, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "Please tell me WHY you dragged us all the way out here fox?" demanded Hiei. "Yes, Kurama I believe we would all like to know why." Spoke Yuske. Kurama looked toward Xanei's location. "There is a strong Spiritual energy coming in this direction." Kuwabara jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL!? WOULDN'T I HAVE SENCED IT BY NOW!?" Yuske turned. "Shut up." He then directed his attention towards Kurama. "So is this thing a demon or human?" Kurama closed his eyes. "I can't tell, it seems to be both, but that's impossible, let us progress toward it, we may learn something." They moved up until they were behind a few trees behind Xanei. Back to Xanei, three nameless idiots he disliked at school came out of the bush. "He he." Giggled the first "So this is where you've been going after school." Said the second. "Making out or something?" Raven blushed, and then got angry. "XANEI, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Xanei moved his hand a bit in an odd way behind his back. "Right!" He then pulled some strange glowing marble shaped objects from behind his back, then loaded a few into his sling shot. Xanei fired at the "targets". The pebbles exploded. "ACK SMOKE BOMBS!", Shouted one. He fired a few more, one which hit Kuwabara. "EEP!" Hiei hit him upside the head. "Shut up!" Others hit the tree they were hiding behind, which came rather close to falling over. The idiots had gone, obviously with a few new bumps and bruises. Raven walked over to him and poked one of the objects. "THIS is what you wanted to show me!?" After contact, it exploded. "EE!" Raven ducked in case of others. "Yup!" Xanei spoke proudly. "I learned to do this the other night but, I'm not sure how." Xanei looked around. "We better leave before we're discovered, meet me back here tomorrow so I can shoot some NON-moving targets." "Okay." She smiled and the two walked in opposite directions, excited for tomorrow. Once they were gone, Yuske stood up. "PHEW!" He wiped his forhead with his arm and in doing so, whacked the tree causing it to fall over. "AH!" Suddenly someone hit Yuske with a rolled up piece of paper. "Ow! Botan!" Botan frowned, "What part of "COMPLETE SUBTLETY" don't you understand!?" She yelled. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Botan pointed to the tree. "YOU KNOCKED A TREE DOWN!"

Kuwabara stepped up. "Yuske is right, it wasn't our fault."

"Then how do you explain the fact that-"Botan examined the area that Xanei had destroyed with his attack. "-the stump of this tree was obviously blown apart."

Kurama looked up. "It was a young boy, probably 13 years old. He loaded want I believe to be "Spirit Bombs" into his sling-shot and fire at several delinquents." Hiei shot an angry look. "You can't be serious Kurama, it was an ordinary boy. For all we know those could have been smoke bombs." Yuske smiled. "Do smoke bombs usually glow like that?" Hiei Grimaced. "You are the human, you tell me."

Kuwabara decided to get back on the subject. "The kid said he was going to meet back here with his friend tomorrowâ think we should come back?"

Botan thought a moment. "I suppose it would be all right. After all, if he turns out to be as gifted as you say, he might be a good addition to the team. Remember, there are demons here so after then, get back to work, the last thing we want are innocent people getting hurt."

Yuske put his hands on the back of his head. "All right then, we'll meet back here tomorrow. We'll see if this kid is good spirit detective material."


End file.
